


The Light in The Dark

by Ladyli1987



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Demon Park Chanyeol, Eventual Smut, Heaven & Hell, Human Byun Baekhyun, Kinky, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Major Character Injury, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyli1987/pseuds/Ladyli1987
Summary: Park Chanyeol a fiery Prince of darkness and heir to Hells throne! Tired and resentful, of his position within a royal court he never asked to be part of stumbles across a mortal man! A mortal graced with the kindness and ethereal beauty of the heavens, he certainly doesn't deserve to fall for!A mortal he becomes so enchanted by, he defies the rules of his court by saving his life from a mortal predator. When in fact it is this young mortal that saves him and becomes the light in a never ending darkness.Baekhyun never expected his regular walk home to turn his world quite literally on its axis. He's always thought the stories of ancient palaces and mythical creatures,  that could control the elements were just stories.Until Hells very own Prince of darkness, saves him on a walk home. Thrusting him into a world of magic he has no business being in, but no place he would rather be.A place where he becomes the light in the darkness!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Light in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A quick foreword on this one, it is a modern setting working in some of the exo power concept! Focusing on the elemental powers for earth, wind, fire, and water. (I can't remember which exo member has control of the earth, so my story will be using a different member) There will be elements of the supernatural and parts of mythology as well because I'm writing about hell.
> 
> It does have an age gap, only in the sense one is a centuries old half demon, the other a mortal. I also promise it's not going to be a dark love, prisoner falling for his captor type of story either.

Park Chanyeol a fiery Prince of darkness and heir to Hells throne! Tired and resentful, of his position within a royal court he never asked to be part of stumbles across a mortal man! 

A mortal graced with the kindness and ethereal beauty of the heavens, he certainly doesn't deserve to fall for! A mortal he becomes so enchanted by, he defies the rules of his court by saving his life from a mortal predator. When in fact it is this young mortal that saves him and becomes the light in a never ending darkness.

Baekhyun never expected his regular walk home to turn his world quite literally on its axis. He's always thought the stories of ancient palaces and mythical creatures, that could control the elements were just stories.

Until Hells very own Prince of darkness, saves him on a walk home. Thrusting him into a world of magic he has no business being in, but no place he would rather be. A place where he becomes the light in the darkness!

_  
This first update is an introduction on the characters, details may be expanded as the story progresses. I want to get a feel for what you think so please be honest if your excited or if you don't think I should do it._

_It's going to be a love story first and for most and yes it will be a bit kinky in places 😈😈_

_So here's quick introduction to my characters._

**_Park Chanyeol,_ **

The Prince of the underworld wields the power of flames and fire

His hair turns to the colours of fire when he's angry from the warm oranges all the way to the blues of the hottest flames! As do his eyes depending on how angry he is!

He can teleport

His mother was mortal and bewitched by his father

He is not sure how old he is, but remembers the first time Japan invaded Korea.

For all you history buffs out there, I believe it was in the early 1600's (my East Asian history is not up to scratch)

Whilst he knows he has responsibilities to the court, he longs for things to be a bit different. Already has plans in place for when his father finally steps down

Loves mortal technology

  
**_Byun Baekhyun,_ **

25 years old

Mortal,

Does have ability to wield the power of light when in hell, but doing so drains him of his energy.

His dad abandoned him and his mother when just a baby

Mother died of cancer

1st year nurse in training

Falls in love with Chanyeol

Is rescued by Chanyeol from a man who followed him home.

Very intelligent

Immune to darkness due his pure heart.

Sacrifices his mortality to save Chanyeol

Immune to Chanyeol's fire power

_**Kim Jongdae (Chen),** _

A Demon lord who controls thunder

Chanyeol's best friend.

Older then Chanyeol he too doesn't remember his age, he remembers travelling with a Roman centurion

Can teleport

Is mistrustful of humans and their emotions

Does however become close to Baekhyun

_**Oh Sehun,** _

A Prince of darkness, can control the wind

Chanyeol's younger brother

His mother died giving birth to him.

He's around 1000 years old

Powerful

He has no interest in the throne of Hell

Not able to teleport,

**_Suho,_ **

Demon Lord, controls the power of water

Also older then Chanyeol

Often referred to as the true mother of Hell,

Loyal to Chanyeol and shares the same vison of a more harmonious coexistence

Has very little patience for humans

Dotes the most on Jongdae and Sehun

_**Zhang Yixing,** _

Demon lord, Has power over earth

Is often referred to as the softest demon

Fascinated by the mortal realms medicine so likes to steal Baekhyun away from Chanyeol

The one that thinks the realms of hell has a lot it could learn from its Mortal counterpart

Greatly respected amongst the demons

The oldest of them all his linage fates back to the first emperors of China

**Author's Note:**

> Please do let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
